


For a Moment Lying Next to You

by thechoicewasallmine



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Discussions of Psychiatric Medications, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I can't believe i just used those tags who am i, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechoicewasallmine/pseuds/thechoicewasallmine
Summary: Will sighs and runs a hand through his hair.“I had to up my dose at the beginning of the semester and I know it’s common for SSRIs to have, uh, these kinds of side effects, but, shit, it’s been almost two months since I’ve had an orgasm and I feel like I’m losing my goddamn mind.”Derek is still waiting for his higher brain functions to come back online, that’s the only reason he can think of for why he blurts out, “What have you tried?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut so here's a whole fic of it, enjoy.

Derek Nurse is having a great fucking week.

Game against Darthmouth Saturday? Assists on both of Bitty’s goals. 

Linguistics exam he was mad stressed about yesterday? Aced it.

First reading of his newest poem? Got the most snaps of the night. 

Blueberry pie straight out of the oven? Acquired. 

He’s done with classes for the day--his Contemporary Queer Literature class was cancelled because of a pulled fire alarm in Quincey Hall--so he has an unexpected block of time to get some homework done before the roadie this weekend. He’s grateful for the chance to clear up some space in his brain; the less he worries about this paper on racism in modern art, the more he can worry about Yale’s top three.

The point streak he’s riding right now is his longest ever--six games--and he doesn’t intend to break that anytime soon, but the guys on Yale’s top line are not going to give him an easy time. He’s been obsessively going over tape with Dex for a few days now and he still doesn’t feel prepared. They’ve been working harder on the ice, too, passes connecting in impossible ways, predicting where the other will be before they get there, and it feels good, but he doesn’t know if it will be enough. 

He’s not sure if it’s because they share a living space now, or if they’ve gotten better simply because of the hard work they’ve put in over the last two years, but he and Dex have somehow been able to fill the holes left behind by last year’s captains; almost seamlessly adopting the roles of first line defensemen and thriving as partners both on the ice and off. 

Things have been going well, but Yale is a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe Dex will have time to go over more tape after his lab tonight. 

Balancing the plate of pie in one hand and his backpack in the other, Derek shoulders open his bedroom door and promptly trips over a body lying on the floor.

Both him and his backpack land on said body, who lets out a pained, “fuck”, but the pie plate goes flying across the room before settling on Derek’s bed, pie-side down.

He echoes his teammate with a reverent, “fuck”, and then rolls off Dex so he can glare at him. 

“Dude, that was the last of the blueberry!”

Dex is lying prone, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other resting across his abdomen, and his voice is flat when he replies, “Not my fault you’re clumsy.”

“Excuse me for not being prepared to walk in on you lying on the floor, dude, what the fuck?”

He lets out a sigh that turns into a groan. “Sorry. Was kinda hoping the floor would swallow me.”

“Okay, mood,” Derek props himself up on an elbow to stare down at his d-partner curiously, “but why?”

Dex drops the arm that was covering his eyes to the floor with a dull thud, but he doesn’t look at Derek when he says, almost defeated, “I can’t come.”

He clambers into a seated position. “What? Dude, it’s Lardo’s first real adult art show! You swore you’d be there tomorrow!”

“No, Nurse.” Dex lets his head loll to the side so he can meet his disappointed gaze with his own desperate one. “I mean, I can’t  _ come. _ ” He glances pointedly down at his black basketball shorts and Derek follows his gaze there, brain short-circuiting because  _ oh.  _

He takes this time to notice that Dex isn’t wearing a shirt. Not only that, but his hair is a disaster and, now that he’s looking, he can see the faint blush in his cheeks left over from when he must’ve been--(Derek cuts off that line of thinking real quick) and he absolutely did  _ not  _ need to know that his blush travels all the way down his chest just like his freckles and  _ oh.  _

And then, because he’s an eloquent English major, he says, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Dex sits up, mirroring Nursey with his legs crossed, but he speaks to the floor. “I don’t know, man, it’s probably my meds; I had to up my dose at the beginning of the semester and I know it’s common for SSRIs to have, uh, these kinds of side effects, but, shit, it’s never been a problem before.” He runs a rough hand through his hair. “And, like, my doctor warned me about this and I thought, whatever, right? I can handle it, no problem. But it’s been almost two months since I’ve had an orgasm and I feel like I’m losing my goddamn mind.”

Derek is still waiting for his higher brain functions to come back online, that’s the only reason he can think of for why he blurts out, “What have you tried?”

Dex looks up at him and blinks. “Uh, what?”

“You know,” he swallows hard, “other than, like--do you get turned on?” Fuck, he can’t believe he’s sitting here having this conversation. It’s not the first time they’ve talked about sex; they’re friends, they share deets where there are deets to be shared, but this is...different.

Thankfully, Dex looks just as uncomfortable. “Yeah, uh, yeah I can--I get hard, and things feel good, I just can’t, you know, finish.”

Derek lets out a long breath. “That really sucks, dude.”

“Tell me about it,” he sighs. “I can probably try a new combo for my anxiety when I see my psychiatrist again in December, but what I’m on right now is working and I’m kinda scared to mess with it over something so...I don’t know, unimportant?”

“Sexual health is important, too.”

“I guess,” he allows.

“So, for real,” Derek really should book it out of here while he has the chance, but he’s never not been a masochist, “what works for you?” 

“Like, what has worked in the past, or…?” Dex is going to make him work for it, of course he is. 

“No, like, what are you doing now that gets you close? Maybe you just need to change your technique.”

“I’m twenty-one, dude, I’ve never really needed a technique.”

“Yeah, well, now you’re a medicated twenty-one year old who can’t come so, I think it’s time to switch things up.”

“Well, what do you suggest?”

Fuck, okay, he walked right into that. “Um, have you been only trying things solo? Like, have you been with any partners recently?”

“I’m not going to hook up with someone when I’m incapable of having an orgasm, Nurse. No guy or girl is going to find that attractive.” He rolls his eyes self-deprecatingly.

“Hey, you never know what people are into,” Derek shrugs and then quickly moves on before he can further make an idiot of himself. “But, alright, solo stuff then. Other than touching your dick, what have you tried?”

Dex makes a face, and Derek gives him a look of disbelief.

“What, you mean to tell me that because you don’t nut the second you grab your dick, you just throw in the towel?”

“Jesus, Nurse, no I don’t just ‘throw in the towel’, but after an hour of nothing happening it gets a little discouraging.”

Derek is  _ not  _ going to imagine Dex jerking off for an hour, sweaty and turned on and desperate to come. There is a problem here that he needs to solve and  _ that’s  _ what he’s focusing on.

“Okay, so maybe you just need a little more time than you’ve been giving yourself.”

“Yeah, well, kinda hard to find time when I’m either in class, at practice, working, or not alone.”

“Hey, dude, I get it; sharing a room can make getting off a challenge, but you know you can ask for privacy literally whenever, right?”

Dex pauses. “How about right now?”

“Uh,” Derek shakes his head to clear it, “don’t you have class in, like, an hour?”

He drops his head into his hands and groans, “Two months, Nursey. Two. Months.”

“Alright, alright, I got it.” He climbs to his feet and starts cleaning up the mess on his bed. “I’ll go throw my sheets in the wash and maybe head to the library...just text me when the coast is clear, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dex repeats, making no move to get up.

“I mean it dude; take your time, set the mood, watch some porn, whatever--”

“Yup,” he interrupts him loudly, “got it, thanks.”

Derek snickers to himself as he finishes gathering the rest of his things. He slings his backpack across his shoulders, grabs his laundry supplies, and pauses above his teammate.

“You’re still blocking the door, dude.”

“Right.” Dex hauls himself up and takes a long, deep breath, and Derek is  _ not  _ thinking about what he’s about to do.

When Dex opens the door for him because he has his hands full, one last thought occurs to him.

“Hey, you are using lube, right?”

Dex shoves him out the door. “Goodbye, Nurse.”

He cackles the whole way down the stairs. 

The paper is finished, but it’s probably not A-quality work. 

Derek has been at the library for over an hour--he knows this because he’s been obsessively checking the time since he sat down--and, frankly, he thinks he deserves an award for getting any work done at all after his conversation with Dex. 

Here’s the thing: Dex is hot as fuck. This isn’t a new development or a shocking revelation, it’s a fact that Derek has been aware of since he first laid eyes on him during their taddy tour, summer before freshman year. Of course, Dex had been an obnoxious asshole at the time, all politics-of-my-parents and no real critical thought, but as he unlearned his biases and took the time to listen to his diverse teammates, he quickly became one of Derek’s favorite people. His quick wit keeps him on his toes, and his loyalty and dedication to his team and his friends makes him one of the most reliable people in Derek’s life. He  _ likes  _ Dex.

Not like that. At least, it’s never been like that. Sure, Dex is bi and Derek is pan--the day that he walked in on Dex making out with a guy in the Haus at the beginning of sophomore year prompted one of the last real fights they’ve had, after screaming at each other for the lack of trust and communication they had a long talk about being queer college athletes and found a lot of common ground--but they’re just really good friends. 

Derek never considered the potential for them to be more because...well, because they’re  _ friends.  _ It took them a long time to get here and there’s that saying about not fixing what isn’t broken, but…

But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to his teammate. It’s always been a kind of distant attraction; a kind of “hey, he’s hot, and I’d totally be down if he was” but he never planned to do anything about it--still doesn’t plan on doing anything about it--because Dex hasn’t shown any interest. 

He likes spending time with Dex, he doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship; it’s too important to him.

Okay, so maybe he likes him  _ like that _ , but he’s still not going to do anything about it. There’s way too much at stake. He’s perfectly capable of ignoring any and all non-platonic feelings for his d-partner and he’s perfectly capable of not thinking about why he’s sitting in the library at 8pm on a Tuesday playing Candy Crush on his phone. 

He nearly falls out of his chair when a text from Dex comes through, telling him he can come back to the room whenever, and he packs up his stuff quickly and makes his way back to the Haus. 

He knocks on their bedroom door minutes later and calls out a slightly breathless, “Yo,” before pushing it open, eyes scanning the room. 

Dex is in an almost identical position from earlier--on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes--but this time he is, thankfully, on his bed.

“You look...not relaxed,” is Derek’s intelligent observation. 

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, well, turns out ‘more time’ isn’t the answer, so now I’m frustrated, tired, and my dick is sore.”

“Shit, dude, I’m sorry.”

He sighs. “Yeah, me too.”

Dex sounds more sad than frustrated at this point and Derek just wants to fix it.

“Hey, you wanna go smoke?”

Dex lowers his arm so he can raise a judgemental eyebrow at his teammate. 

“We have practice tomorrow.”

Shit. “Right. Uh, alternatively,” he jerks his thumb toward the hallway, “we could go raid the kitchen for baked goods at talk shit about Yale’s forecheck.”

“God, yes,” he says reverently, and Derek is  _ not  _ thinking about other ways he could get that response and he is  _ definitely  _ not thinking about all the ways he could make him come.

That wouldn’t be very platonic of him.

The game against Yale is a shit show. 

Samwell gets on the board early--a sweet wrister by Whiskey that sneaks in glove-side--but that’s about the only thing that goes right. Yale’s defensemen are even bigger than Nursey and Dex, and they’re a lot more inclined to make questionable hits, throwing elbows and cross checking away from the eyes of the refs. Bitty makes a roaring speech before the start of the third, encouraging them to use their biggest strength--their speed--to their advantage against the bigger, slower team, but then he takes a nasty hit a few minutes into the period and all hell breaks loose. Nursey and Dex combine for a total of ten penalty minutes, and Yale manages to net three goals in that time alone. By the time they’re all settled back in the hotel, tired and aching, all Derek wants to do is sleep for twenty-four hours.

“Dude, I can hear your restlessness from here.”

Dex freezes on the bed opposite him, no longer tossing and turning the way he had been for the past twenty minutes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, and something in his voice has Derek sitting up to turn the bedside lamp on.

“It’s fine, Dex, it’s just--are you okay?”

He doesn’t roll over to look at him, only offering a short, “yeah” in response.

“Convincing,” Derek rolls his eyes. “Seriously, man, what’s up?”

He sighs, turning over onto his back. “It’s nothing.”

Derek pushes because that’s what they do. “Anxious?”

“No, I mean, yeah, but like--ugh, I just feel like I’m crawling in my skin and-- _ fuck.  _ What I wouldn’t give to be able to have an orgasm right now.”

“Same,” the word is out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he backtracks rapidly. “Uh, shit, I mean, uh--” He cuts himself off as Dex turns to look at him, gaze cautious, but intense. 

“What did you--what?”

Derek swallows, and makes his decision. “I mean, I know you’ve been struggling and, uh, maybe I could help you out?”

“...Help me out,” he repeats doubtfully.

“Yeah, you know, it might, ah, be easier? If you let someone else do the work?”

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

“Well...I could do the work?”

“Is this how you pick up partners, Nurse? Jesus, no wonder you’re willing to get into bed with me.”

“Dex, hey,” it’s suddenly really important to Derek that Dex understands that it’s not like that, “for real, it would be an honor to get into bed with you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he laughs and throws a pillow at Nursey.

Because he has no brain to mouth filter when it comes to his teammate, he says, “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

There’s a beat of tense silence. 

“You mean it, yeah?” Dex asks, voice careful and wanting.

Derek has to swallow a few times but his reply is still slightly breathless. “Yeah, yeah I mean it.”

Dex goes from cautious to alluring, smirk lighting up his eyes, want parting his lips, and oh  _ fuck  _ Derek is in trouble. He barely has time to kick the blankets off and sit up before Dex is on him, straddling his lap and curling his hands into his shoulders, but once there, he hesitates.

Derek smiles up at him. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he pauses, looking thoughtful. “What are we doing?” 

“Well, I was under the impression that you were going to explode without an orgasm, and I’d like to provide you with one.”

Dex laughs, but still looks unsure. “This isn’t going to make things weird, right?”

Derek shrugs like he didn’t just voice his biggest fear and says, “Not if we don’t let it.”

That seems to be all the confirmation that Dex needs, because then he’s leaning in and they’re kissing, and  _ oh hell  _ it’s good. He knew they would fit together like this just as they do in all other aspects of their life, but the confirmation of it makes Derek’s stomach flutter in a way he wasn’t expecting. 

That might have more to do with the way that Dex is grinding down on him, trailing his hands to the back of Derek’s neck, lightly scratching at the base of his skull. It’s been a while since he’s been with someone who kisses as well as Dex, alternating between deep, searing kisses that make him tingle all the way down to his toes, and light, sweet presses of his lips that leave him wanting more. Before long, they’re both hard in their boxers, panting into each other’s mouths, and Derek pulls back to suck on Dex’s neck.

“What do you want?” he whispers against his ear, smiling when it causes Dex to tremble. 

“Fuck, I--I literally just want to come, I don’t care how you--”

“What do you  _ like,  _ Dex?”

“I--I want--call me Will?” The request comes out quiet and almost embarrassed, and Derek is quick to comply. 

“Yeah, Will, of course.” He returns his lips to Will’s, kissing him deep and dirty, loving the soft noises he gets for his efforts.

“I want--mmm,” Will sighs into the kiss, “I want your--your hands, want you to touch me.”

Derek is so fucked. “Shit, yeah Will, we’ll get there.”

Digging his fingers into Will’s hips, he encourages him to grind down, groaning at the friction it creates. Will throws his head back, exposing more skin on his neck, and Derek wastes no time in attaching his lips to it, sucking hard, reveling in the way it causes Will to gasp and shudder.

“Can I leave a mark?” 

“Please,” comes the breathless, desperate reply, and Derek does not need to be told twice.

When he’s satisfied that the hickey will be visible for at least a few days, he leans back to pull his shirt off, tugging on Will’s until he does the same. There’s so much skin for him to explore; he wants to touch all of it, wants to put his mouth to every freckle and find the spots that make him moan and gasp, but he also has a more pressing goal in mind. 

He lets his hands trail up Will’s chest, fingers grazing his nipples, before slowly moving them back down his body, teasing at the waistband of his boxers. 

Will drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder, breathing heavy, and he starts rolling his hips faster, chasing the friction. When Derek moves his hands down to Will’s thighs, he whimpers, and the sound goes right to Derek’s dick.

“Shh, I got you.”

He slides his hands back up to Will’s ass, squeezing hard, and then finally presses a hand to his dick, gripping him firmly through his boxers.

“Oh, fuck,” Will gasps, hips jerking forwards. 

“Yeah, that’s what you need, huh?” Derek murmurs into his shoulder, ducking his head down to lick over one of his nipples. 

“God, Nursey--”

“Derek,” he corrects him gently. 

“Fuck, Derek, please.” 

“Yeah, I got you, Will. Gonna make you feel so good.”

He captures his mouth in another searing kiss, settling back into the rhythm of rolling his hips with the movement of their lips, rubbing Will through thin fabric, his other hand trailing up and down his torso, occasionally circling a nipple just to hear him moan. Before long, Derek is dangerously close to coming, so he rolls them over until he’s leaning over Will, smirking at the way he groans with the change in position. 

“That was surprisingly smooth,” Will laughs against his lips.

“Are you really chirping me right now?” When Will laughs again, Derek gently bites his lower lip. “I’ll show you smooth.”

He leans over the bed to grab his lotion that he so conveniently kept on the bedside table ( _ because yes, Poindexter, I do bring lotion everywhere, you don’t want to see this mess get all ashy, get your mind out of the gutter _ ) and is back on top of Will in the same second, tossing the bottle aside so he can use both hands to cup Will’s jaw, tilting his head back so he can press light kisses onto his neck, his collarbones, his frankly ridiculous pectoral muscles; ghosting breaths over his nipples, feeling him shiver underneath him. 

Eventually, he decides Will has waited long enough--over two months jesus  _ christ _ \--and, without any warning, he slips his hand into Will’s boxers and gives his dick a quick stroke. 

Will’s abs clench as he curls up into Derek in a full body flinch, gasping, “Oh, fuck.”

Derek hums, pleased. “Sensitive.”

“You try--ahh--you try not coming for--shit--for seventy-five days and see how sensitive you are.”

He chuckles against Will’s lips. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” With one last deep kiss, he shifts himself out of Will’s lap and runs his fingers along the waistband of his boxers. 

“Okay?” he asks.

Will nods fervently. “Yes, very okay.”

Derek leans down to kiss the middle of Will’s abdomen before he pulls his boxers off and tosses them off the bed. The sight of Will lying naked and waiting for him makes Derek’s heart race.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Will blushes all the way down to his abs. “Flattery will get you everywhere, usually, but dude, please. I’m dying over here.”

“Yeah, okay, gonna take care of you, Will.”

He wraps a firm hand around Will’s dick and strokes slowly once, twice, enjoying the way he rocks his hips with the motion, long, lean muscles out on display. He pumps some lotion into his other hand, and this time when he takes a hold of Will, the redhead throws his head back and moans. 

“Oh, shit,  _ yes _ .”

Derek shifts so he’s less hovering over Will, more lying on his side next to him, and presses kisses onto his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, before murmuring into his ear, “Yeah?”

“Yes, Derek, fuck so good,” he gasps out, cutting himself off so he can return Derek’s kiss, one hand pressing into the back of Derek’s neck, the other gripping his bicep. He only pulls back to demand, “Tighter and--oh fuck, yeah like that.”

Derek grins into the kiss, working his hand faster over Will’s dick, his other hand teasing one of Will’s nipples, swallowing the noises he makes into his mouth. He runs his thumb over the head of his dick, pressing into the slit, and Will’s whole body clenches. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck,” he chants, fingers digging so deep into Derek’s skin he knows there will be bruises later. The thought makes his own dick twitch. 

“Shit, Derek, please--” Will is still whimpering, “God, that feels so good.”

“Yeah? More of that?” 

“Yes, yes more, please.”

“Okay, Will, okay. God, you’re so fucking hot like this.”

He moans loudly, flushing an even deeper shade of red, and Derek grins again.

“Yeah, you like that? Like me telling you how good you look? How sexy you are, all laid out for me?”

Will is trembling now, sweat beading on his brow and hips twitching up with every stroke of Derek’s hand. “Fuck, Derek, fuck, I don’t--I can’t tell if I’m close but I want--”

“Shhh,” Derek cuts him off with more kissing, “don’t think about it; just focus on what feels good.”

He whines high in his throat. “Feels good but I can’t--fuck, Derek.”

Hearing Will say his name like that is one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced and he can’t stop his hips from rolling. When his dick brushes Will’s thigh, he freezes. 

“Shit, sorry, I’m--”

“Are you close?” Will asks urgently. 

“I--yeah, but--”

Will grips his wrist tightly. “I want you to come.”

Derek has to take a deep breath so he doesn’t immediately follow that request. “This is about you, Will. I want to make you feel good.”

“Watching you come will make me feel good, Derek.” He looks up at him, want and desperation clear in his features and when he adds a wrecked, “please,” Derek knows he’s gone.

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” He rises to his knees and wraps his free hand around his dick while the other works Will faster, desperate to get him as close as he feels. 

It only takes a few moments before he feels himself riding the edge and he groans. “Oh, fuck, I’m so close.” He considers their positions and panics for a second. “Shit, wait, is this okay if I--”

“Yes, Derek, fuck, please. I want to see you, want to feel you come on me.”

And just like that, Derek is finished, coming so hard he has to keep himself from collapsing forward, watching his come paint Will’s stomach, committing the image to memory because it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. 

Scratch that, the hottest thing is Will looking at him like  _ he’s  _ the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He’s saying as much when Derek can finally hear again past the roaring in his ears.

“You’re so fucking hot, Derek, look at you, holy shit.”

“Shit,” Derek gasps, laughing, “that was intense as fuck.”

“Mmm,” Will hums against Derek’s lips when he leans down to kiss him, “it looked intense. How did it feel?”

“So, so good,” he says between presses of his lips. “I want you to feel that good, too.”

He starts moving his hand even faster over Will’s dick, twisting his hand on the upstroke, running a thumb over his slit. He uses his spare hand to flick over his nipples, occasionally pinching one between his fingers, all the while kissing him deeply, only pulling back to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re so hot, Will, you made me come so fucking hard. God, you look so good with my come all over you, so fucking sexy.”

“Please, please, please,” Will cries, breathing hard.

“Yeah? You close? You wanna come?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He’s thrusting his hips desperately, now, frustration starting to cloud his features. “I don’t--fuck--I don’t feel close but I can’t--it’s--” he breaks off, groaning loudly, but now it sounds more defeated than pleased. 

“Hey, hey,” Derek brings his free hand up to Will’s cheek, thumb gently stroking his jaw, and he slows the movement of his other hand, “it’s okay, let’s slow down for a second, yeah?”

Will makes a quiet sound of protest, but drops his head into Derek’s neck and takes deep, shuddering breaths. Eventually, Derek lets go of Will’s dick completely, resting his hand on his hip instead. 

When he finally lifts his head, his eyes are wet, and Derek is immediately on high alert.

“Hey, Will, what is it? What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head and laughs, though it’s a little choked, and says, “It’s nothing, I’m fine; this is just so fucking frustrating.” He moves one his hands up to Derek’s chest and stares at it while he speaks. “If I can’t come after watching the hottest guy I know nut all over me, it’s never going to happen.”

He swallows hard to keep from voicing how much he’d like to take on that challenge and smirks instead. “Aww, Dexy, you think I’m hot?”

Will tweaks his nipple. “Fuck you, asshole, of course you’re hot.” He rolls over so that he’s lying on his back and Derek instantly misses the contact, keeping one arm behind Will’s head while his other hand comes up to rest on his bicep. He’s quiet while he waits for his teammate to continue. 

“I hate that this is a problem,” he admits after a while, “and I hate that there might not be a perfect solution. Like, even if I get my meds changed, there’s a chance that I’ll be stuck with even worse side effects, not to mention the risk that a different combo wouldn’t work for me at all. I can’t afford to have my anxiety ruin my life again, not in the middle of Junior year, not while hockey is getting serious and--”

“Will,” Derek interrupts quietly with a gentle pinch on his arm, “you’re spiraling.”

He lets out a long breath. “Right. Fuck.”

Derek slides to the end of the bed, pats Will’s thigh and says, “Hang tight, I’m gonna grab something to clean up.”

He makes quick work of wetting a small towel in the bathroom and bringing it to Will, letting him clean himself off since he’s projecting very strong  _ don’t touch me _ vibes. He collects their shirts and Will’s boxers from the floor and they dress in silence, though it’s not uncomfortable--they’re too familiar with each other for awkward silences. 

Derek starts to gather up the blankets on his bed until his hand lands in a wet spot. “Fuck,” he groans, “I got jizz on the bed.”

Will laughs at him and jerks his head toward the other side of the room. “We can share.”

Because he’s an asshole, Derek gives him a shit-eating grin. “Didn’t know you were a cuddler.”

“Oh, fuck you, dude,” he rolls his eyes. “Sleep in your come, then, see if I care.”

They hip check each other on the way to the bathroom, taking turns washing their hands, and eventually they settle into the twin bed together.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you there, Dex,” Derek breaks the silence. 

“Hey, dude, no,” Will turns toward him, brow furrowed in the dim light from the window. “So not your fault. My medically-induced anorgasmia is totally unrelated to your sex skills.”

“Still. Feels wrong that I came and you didn’t.”

“You shouldn’t have to suffer on my behalf, dude. Bro code doesn’t run that deep.” He voices softens when he adds, almost hesitantly, “Seriously, Derek. Thanks for trying; just because I didn’t finish doesn’t mean it wasn’t good.”

“It was good for me, too. And, uh, you know, I wouldn’t mind trying again.”

There’s a pause before Will answers and Derek’s heart is pounding, on the verge of panicking because fuck of course he’s gone too far and of course Will doesn’t want--

“Yeah,” he’s so quiet that Derek almost doesn’t hear him over the alarms going off in his head, “I’d really like that.”

“Cool,” he manages, internally cringing because really, English major? Really?

Will laughs, and the bright, easy sound makes something in Derek’s chest feel warm. “Cool,” he echos, mocking, and Derek bites back the grin threatening to split his face open. 

They’re both nearly asleep, he can tell by the way his partner is breathing slowly, but not quite evenly, when Derek decides to be as vulnerable and brave as Will has been. 

“I can’t say I know exactly what you’re dealing with,” he whispers into the darkness, “but I tried seven different combinations of antidepressants before I found the one that worked for me.”

“Hmm,” Will sounds calmly thoughtful, like it’s not the first time that Derek has talked about this with anyone “how long?”

“It took a couple of years, but--”

“No,” Will stops him, “how long have you been on them?”

“Oh,” Derek blinks, surprised. “Uh, since I was like, twelve, I guess?”

Will moves under the blankets, and Derek’s heart flutters when he grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Me, too,” he whispers, and it sounds like a gift. 

Derek squeezes his hand and lets out a long breath. Despite the admission, he feels warm, and safe, and understood, and not for the first time, he thanks the hockey gods for bringing the two of them together, for letting moments like this happen. 

If the two of them fall asleep still holding hands, well, they’re just being good friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Derek. Hey, Der. Derek. Hey. Nurse!”

Derek pulls off, sits back on his heels, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I can keep going,” he rasps, voice wrecked.

Will laughs, a little strangled, and gently cups Derek’s jaw, running a thumb across his cheek. “I know you _ can, _but you don’t have to. It’s okay.” He starts pulling his pants up before Derek can stop him, and he pouts.

“I wasn’t finished with that.”

Will laughs again and pulls him to his feet, capturing his lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. “It wasn’t going to happen. Not today.”

“Tomorrow?” he challenges just to get that fondly exasperated look from his teammate, smirking when he succeeds.

“You can’t just will an orgasm into existence, Nurse.”

He waggles his eyebrows. “Watch me.”

Will pushes him against their bedroom door and kisses him, more aggressively this time, effectively shutting him up. Derek grins into his mouth.

“Do you want me to?” Will asks, hand trailing down Derek’s waist.

“Nah,” he playfully nips his jaw. “I’m good.”

Will pulls back to look at him quizzically. “You sure?”

With a final press of his lips to Will’s, Derek bends down to grab his shirt off the floor. “I’m sure,” he replies, adjusting himself in his jeans unapologetically, straightening his backwards baseball cap.

Will is still eyeing him warily. “You know you don’t have to hold off just for my sake, right?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, I know. But now I’ll have extra motivation.”

Will blinks, affronted. “Wow, okay, didn’t realize you needed motivation to suck my dick.”  
Derek grins wickedly. “Oh, your dick is the motivation all in itself, bro. But if I’m desperate to come, too, I might get a little more creative.”

Will blushes furiously, but his smile matches. “Yeah?” He crowds Derek’s space again, murmuring in his ear, “creative how?”

Derek licks his cheek and jumps out of the way of Will’s retaliation, laughing, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Ugh.” Will wipes the saliva off his face. “You’re a menace.”

“Yup,” he pops the ‘p’, grinning at his teammate’s eye roll. “You want to go get food?”

“We’re _ not _going to that vegan place again, Nurse.”

“But, Dex,” he whines, “they have the good tofu. Not the slimey shit they serve in the dining hall.”

“That’ll be the third time this week,” he protests. “My wallet can’t take it.”

Once upon a time, Will used to hide his financial hardships from Derek, and the fact that they can laugh about it now warms his chest in the kind of way that makes him want to pick up a notebook and start penning sonnets.

“My treat,” he replies easily.

Will smiles and it’s surprisingly soft. “You trying to wine and dine me, bro?”

And, nope, things are about to get way too real. Time to ruin it. “Maybe your old fashioned dick will get on board if I take it out to dinner.”

“Yeah?” Will laughs. “You gonna start dating my dick?”

“I mean, I already know him pretty well, so,” he shrugs. “Why not?”

“I hate you so much.”

Derek grins. “That’s not what you were saying twenty minutes ago.”

Will drags him out the door, and Derek laughs, trying to ignore the butterflies he feels because Will is _ holding his hand _ and oh boy he’s in trouble.

Two days later, Nursey finds Dex across the ice halfway through practice, bent over to grab a water bottle from the bench, and a thought occurs to him. He skates over, stopping on a dime not twelve inches from Dex’s face, and it speaks to their relationship that he doesn’t even blink.

He grabs a drink for himself before asking, casually, “What are your thoughts on anal play?”

Dex chokes on his water, leaning over to cough and sputter onto the ice, and when he gets his breath back, demands, “What the _ fuck, _Nurse?”

“I think you’d have a better chance of--”

“Dude!” Dex shoves him, looking around frantically. “Not here!”

Nursey swallows the hurt at the clear panic on his teammate’s face at the thought of someone finding out they’re--_ not _dating--having sex (though, can two times really be considered ‘having sex’?).

“Chill, Poindexter,” He drawls, a little too forced, “No one’s paying attention.”

“No, hey,” Dex grabs his arm and something in Nursey’s expression makes his brow furrow. “I didn’t mean—I’m not, like, ashamed to be sleeping with you or whatever,” he says it so easily, like he didn’t just loosen the anxiety that had started to claw up Nursey’s throat. “It’s just, I don’t want the guys to know about my, uh, problem. I told you because, I mean, it’s _ you _.”

“Dude,” Nursey punches his arm to hide the _ moment _he’s having right now. “You trust me.”

Dex gives him a funny look. “Of course I do,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Nursey practically melts on the spot.

“Poindexter! Nurse!” Bitty slides to a quick stop in front of them, and the impatience on his face has the two of them straightening up immediately. “Why are we standing around? This isn’t play time!”

Derek bites his tongue to keep from laughing. Bitty is a phenomenal captain, but something about his five-foot six frame squaring up against guys double his size with the confidence to know he’ll always win is never not hilarious.

Dex gives him a chagrined, “Sorry, cap,” and they skate off without another word.

Minutes later, they’re lined up for their next drill, shoulders pressed together, when Nursey whispers, “You never gave me an answer.”

Dex doesn’t take his eyes off the puck when he replies, “Let me think about it” and now _ Nursey _is thinking about it and he’s still thinking about it when Coach drops the puck so Dex wins the draw and promptly scores on a slick wrist shot that goes top shelf, glove side, but Nursey doesn’t care.

William Poindexter is going to think about having sex with him.

  
  


“Yo, will you just trust me for like, thirty seconds?”

Dex gives him a flat look. “Nurse, your text said it was important.”

“This is important!”

“Then why are we sitting in the kitchen?”

“Because…” Nursey grins when the front door clicks shut for the fourth and final time, “we had to wait for everyone to leave.”

Now Dex looks even more suspicious than he did when he returned from class to find Nursey sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him with a fresh piece of apple pie.

“Okay...and why did we have to wait for everyone to leave?”

“Today is November 15th.”

Dex glances at his phone and frowns in confusion. “Yeah. And?”

“And...today marks one-hundred days since your last orgasm.”

Dex blinks at him for a moment before sputtering, “How did you--what?”

“Twenty-five days ago, you told me it’s been seventy-five days. Now, it’s been a hundred.”

“I--um, okay, so--”

Nursey leans forward to put his hand on Dex’s thigh and declares, “I’m not letting you reach one-hundred and one.”

He can see Dex’s adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows roughly. “Oh.”

“So, here’s what we’re going to do,” he starts slowly. “You’re going to go upstairs and take a nice long shower while I get some stuff set up in our room.” His words are confident, but his heart is racing. He’s really putting himself out there and Dex could easily turn tail and run. “Take your time, relax, and when you’re finished, I’ll be in our room waiting to take care of you.”

Dex swallows roughly again and his voice is high when he breathes, “Derek,” before he leans in to kiss him.

The kiss is hot and frantic and everything Derek wants, but he pulls away. “I need to know that you’re okay with this.”

“Derek,” he whines, “I thought I just made it clear.”

“I need verbal consent, dude.”

He grabs the front of Derek’s sweater and pulls him in for another desperate kiss, gasping, “yes” against his mouth when they break apart for air.

Derek forces himself to stand up because he has _ plans _dammit; plans that don’t involve groping each other in the kitchen. “Go,” he lightly shoves Will in the direction of the stairs, “we’ll pick back up in a bit.”

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, composing himself before he, too, rises to his feet. “Yeah, okay, I’m gonna--yeah.” With that, he heads for the stairs, stumbling slightly, and Derek is too off balance himself to chirp him about it.

When Will walks out of the bathroom and meets Derek’s eyes, they both freeze.

Derek isn’t sure what he expected--they’re about to have sex, _ of course _Will wouldn’t have put clothes on after his shower. But understanding the logic behind that and seeing him standing there, hair leaving droplets of water trailing down his freckled skin, dick already hard without Derek so much as touching him, is another matter entirely. 

He suddenly feels out of breath.

“Are those…” Will trails off, eyes raking the room in awe, “You lit candles?”

He shrugs self-consciously, hyper-aware of just how romantic their room is, terrified that it’s all too much. “I thought it’d be nice, you know, setting the mood and all.”

Will blinks. “Thats...so fucking sweet, Derek, holy shit.” He crosses the room in three quick strides and pulls him in for a kiss that’s soft and sweet and filled with anticipation.

Derek’s stomach flutters.

“Go wait for me on the bed,” he whispers against Will’s lips, tacking on a quick, “and don’t touch yourself, yet,” before he can second guess himself.

Will’s eyes darken considerably and he nods, turning quickly to follow Derek’s directions and that’s...way hotter than he thought it’d be.

Derek makes quick work of removing his own clothes, turns off the overhead light in the room, and climbs on the bed, settling himself against the headboard and patting his thigh.

“Come ‘ere.”

Will doesn’t hesitate, stradling Derek’s lap and hooking his arms around his shoulders, immediately leaning down to press their lips together, and Derek is reminded of the first time they did this, determined to make tonight end better for Will.

The kisses quickly turn dirty and before long they’re panting into each other’s mouths, hands roaming, and grinding against each other. When Will moves a hand down to grab his dick, Derek grabs his wrist.

“Not yet,” he cautions.

Will makes a disappointed sound and Derek chuckles softly. “Trust me.”

He pouts, but obeys, so Derek tilts his head up to kiss the pout off his lips. He slides his hands down Will’s waist to the small of his back, slowly letting his fingers slip lower and lower until he can squeeze his ass, smirking at the gasp it earns him. He keeps this up, squeezing with alternating hands, and presses kisses into Will’s jawbone, nipping lightly behind his ear and making note of the shudder he gets in response. He’s started sucking a hickey onto his neck when Will gasps again.   
“Derek, please.”

“Hmm,” he hums against his neck, “please what?”

“Please just--fuck,” he swears when Derek runs the pad of his finger over his hole, “touch me.”

“I’m already touching you.”

“Derek,” he groans, desperate. “Fucking, put your fingers in me already.”

Derek knows that’s where tonight is headed; they talked over their plans ad nauseum, discussing what they do and don’t like, what they have and haven’t done before, and how far they’re willing to go together. They both got tested before that failed blowjob a few weeks ago so they’ve forgone condoms in the hopes that Will has an easier time coming without the layer of latex. It didn’t work last time, so tonight they’re taking things further.

Derek knows this. He’s prepared.

But hearing Will beg for his fingers is—a lot.

“Shh,” he shushes his friend, feigning a steadiness that he no longer feels, “we have time.”

“Easy for you to say,” he grumbles against his lips.

Derek laughs because, okay, that’s fair, but, “I haven’t jacked off in three weeks.”

Will pulls back to look at him in disbelief. “What? Why?”

“Told you, motivation.” He leans down to press his lips against Will’s collarbones. “I’m not coming until you do.”

Will cups his cheek, pulling his head back up so they can lock eyes, and says, “_ Derek. _ It might not happen today, or ever, and there’s no way of knowing how long it will take--”

Derek interrupts him with a kiss, only pulling back to repeat, “We have _ time _.”

Will gives him a quizzical look. “How much time?”

He removes his hand from Will’s ass so he can count off, “Bitty is at Jack’s for the weekend, Ollie and Wicks went to visit their friend in New York, and I may have told Farmer that tonight would be a good time to take C on that overnight camping trip she’s been talking about.” He slides his hand back down Will’s waist and squeezes gently. “We have all night.”

Will grabs his jaw with both hands and kisses him hungrily, gasping a reverent, “Thank you” against his lips.

Derek hums into the kiss. “Maybe don’t thank me until after you’ve finished.”

“Der,” Will pulls back again, frowning, “it’s not--I’m not going to be upset if it doesn’t happen. I mean, I might be a little frustrated at my body, but not at you; never at you.” He strokes Derek’s jaw with a gentle thumb and the realness in his eyes makes Derek’s heart beat faster.

“You’ve already gone above and beyond for me,” he continues softly, “I wasn’t sure...I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Will,” Derek breathes into the fragile space between them, “_ of course _I care.” Maybe sitting naked and tangled together isn’t the appropriate time for this conversation but Will has to know, “I care about you so much, sometimes it scares me.”

Will lets out a sharp, short breath, eyes softening, a shy smile spreading across his face. They stare at each other, sharing breath, until one of them leans in and then they’re kissing again, but this time it’s soft and sweet, patient in the knowledge that they are both right where they want to be and have all the time in the world.

Once they’re both heated up again, Derek breaks the kiss to request, “Lay on your stomach for me?”

Will’s eyes widen and he nods, scrambling out of Derek’s lap to lay down next to him, grabbing a pillow to hold against his chest and turning to look over his shoulder expectantly.

Instead of laughing at his haste like Will probably expects, Derek sighs, “You’re gorgeous.”

Will buries his face in the pillow but not before his face turns bright red and _ now _Derek laughs. He runs a hand down Will’s back and insists, “I mean it.”

He grumbles indistinguishably into the pillow.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Will, look at you.”

The pillow can’t hide the loud moan that gets him, and Derek grins. He settles his hands on Will’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, lips trailing his hands down, down, down until he’s nipping the flesh of his ass, kneading hard muscle and reveling in how responsive his partner is. He lets his breath ghost over his hole, then pulls back to check in.

“Okay?”

“Yes, Derek, yes,” Will groans, hiking one leg up to give Derek more room.

Taking that enthusiastic consent for what it is, he presses his lips against Will, feeling strong muscles flexing under his hands, and loses himself in making his partner feel good.

He eventually pulls back to give his jaw a break and reminds him, “You don’t have to be quiet; we’re alone. And,” he scoots up the bed to murmur in Will’s ear, “I like hearing how much you’re enjoying this.”

Will turns his head to kiss him, gasping, “Fuck, Derek.”

As they kiss, Derek trails his hand back down, letting the pad of his finger trace over Will’s spit-soaked hole, and the redhead shudders, whimpering into his mouth.

“Turn around,” Derek requests. “Want to see you.”

Will flips onto his back, stuffing the pillow under his hips and hooks his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling his head back down so they can keep making out. When he trails his hand down Derek’s abdomen and reaches for his dick, Derek has to stop him.

“Hang on,” he lets out a breathy, self-conscious laugh, “I’m way too turned on to handle you touching me right now.”

“Jesus,” Will breathes into his mouth, “that’s really fucking hot.”

“Yeah? You like seeing how worked up you get me?”

“Yes, fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Will clamps his mouth shut like he maybe didn’t mean to say that out loud, but Derek doesn’t let him pull away, kissing him slowly, deeply, conveying the poetry in his head in the movement of his lips.

“I want to make you come, Will; want to make you feel so good.”

“Yes, Derek, please.”

He only fumbles the bottle of lube slightly, not enough to drop it on Will’s face so he’ll consider that a success, before he’s finally, _ finally, _slipping a finger inside him.

Will clutches at his shoulders and presses his face into the top of Derek’s head, breathing, “Oh, _ fuck _.”

“That’s it, baby, relax for me. I got you.”

“Yeah, Derek, you got me. That’s--oh, _ yes _.”

Derek can feel him relaxing around his finger, the subtle rolling of his hips giving away how much he’s enjoying it, and before long, he’s begging for another.

“Easy,” Derek cautions him, “we’re not in a rush, remember?”

Will groans. “I’m not even close yet, I just want--yeah, fuck.” He cuts himself off with a long moan when Derek gives him what he wants.

He’s thrusting slowly with his fingers, not trying to stretch him or search for his sweet spot, just making it easy while he sucks at Will’s neck, his collarbones, his nipples, his hip bones--whatever he can reach, spending longer in the spots that earn him whimpers and moans. His free hand is braced on the bed next to Will’s shoulder so he can hold himself above him, knees on either side of Will’s right leg. His dick has been hard since they started but he’s hardly noticed, content to ignore his own desire when there’s a beautiful boy stretched out in his bed.

When Will starts rolling his hips more incessantly, Derek crooks his fingers, searching for--

“Oh, fucking _ fuck _, Derek, fuck!” Will shouts, grabbing his arm to still the hand inside him.

Derek freezes. “Too much?”

“Yeah, that was--” he lets out a long breath, steadying himself, “that was too intense, I think.”

“Sorry, babe.” He kisses him slowly until he relaxes again, this time only wiggling the tips of his fingers.

Will throws his head back and moans.

“How’s that?”

He gets another long moan in response.

Derek pokes him in the stomach. “Words, Will.”

He’s panting, flushed all the way down to his chest, and he throws an arm over his eyes when he says, “I didn’t know it could feel this good. Holy shit.”

Derek smirks. “Sounds like you’ve been having sex with the wrong people.”

Will drops his arm and meets Derek’s gaze when he replies, “Yeah. I have been.”

And what’s Derek supposed to do but kiss him like his life depends on it, continuing the fluttering movement of his fingers, rubbing his thumb against Will’s taint, the added pressure making him cry out. When Will turns his head, Derek attaches his lips to his neck, adding to the hickey he started earlier, feeling Will’s throat vibrate as he continues to moan. By the time he’s satisfied, he almost feels bad about how big the mark is; that might be sore tomorrow.

But, by the noises Will is making, he doesn’t mind. He’s thrusting his hips desperately, now, searching for friction and forcing Derek’s fingers in deeper. He keeps reaching a hand down to grab his dick, only to pull back at the last minute because Derek hasn’t told him to touch himself yet.

He has to grab the base of his own dick while he processes that.

“Derek,” Will whines when he stops kissing him, reaching up to dig his fingers into Derek’s shoulders.

He slides his free hand up Will’s chest, leaning some of his weight down to settle him. “Shh, I’m here, I got you.”

“Please, Derek, I’m--oh, fuck, baby please. Please touch me.”

Derek’s hips roll involuntarily at the term of endearment, control slipping for a moment as he tries to keep the focus on his partner’s pleasure and not his own. If he doesn’t get things moving, he’s going to come before Will.

He does drop the bottle of lube on Will this time, but he only gets to complain about it for a second before Derek is wrapping a firm hand around his dick and stroking slowly.

Will cries out, “Yeah, fuck, just like that,” and rolls his hips faster.

“How does that feel?”

“So good, baby, fuck, you’re making me feel so good.”

“Yeah?” He pumps both hands faster, trailing a thumb over Will’s slit while increasing the pressure on his prostate. “You getting close, babe?”

He nods and seems surprised that he’s doing so. “Yeah, Derek. Yeah I’m really close. Fuck.”

Derek doesn’t speed up his hands again just yet, rearranging himself the best he can so he can press his body into Will’s, close enough to murmur in his ear.

“Just focus on the feeling, baby. Don’t get distracted by the end goal,” he advises quietly. “You feel when my fingers do _ this _?”

Will cries out, turning to pant into Derek’s face.

“There you go, Will, ride the feeling.”

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” he chants, thrusting his hips into Derek’s fist and squeezing against his fingers, whole body trembling.

“I got you, baby, come on.” He leans in to press his lips behind Will’s ear.

Will grabs Derek’s biceps, scrambling for purchase as his hips move faster. “Oh fuck, I’m--Derek, I’m gonna--”

“Yeah, Will, want to see it. Want you to come for me.”

He bites down on the sensitive spot behind Will’s ear and that’s it; Will throws his head back and screams.

Distantly, Derek is aware that he’s coming, too, the white-hot pleasure of the strongest orgasm he’s had in years crashing over him, punching noises out of his throat and adding to the chorus of release, and he becomes even more grateful that the Haus is empty; but these thoughts hardly register, most of his brain is focused on the boy underneath him.

All of Will’s muscles are clenched as the force of his orgasm lifts his hips clear off the bed, rope after rope of come painting his chest while he clenches tightly around Derek’s fingers, moaning loudly. He pulls in deep, gasping breaths and just when Derek thinks he’s finished, he cries, “Don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m still—oh, _ fuck, _” and he’s coming again, or, maybe he hasn’t stopped.

Holy _fuck, _Derek is going to have spank material for the rest of his _ life. Fuck. _He can’t believe how lucky he is.

He’s saying as much as Will continues to shake apart, a babbling stream of encouragement.

“Fuck, Will, baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous, look at you coming so hard for me. You’re so beautiful, there you go, babe.”

It takes longer than he thought was possible, but eventually Will’s dick is done leaking and he starts shaking through the aftershocks. Derek makes quick work of cleaning them both off, sparing a moment to thank his past self for laying out towels and wet wipes. Will whimpers when Derek touches him, but reaches out with shaking hands when he tries to pull away.

Derek tosses the soiled towels off the bed, wraps the both of them in one of his softest blankets, and lets Will cling to him.

He’s still shaking, breaths shuddering, and Derek is unsurprised to find that he’s crying. He knew this was a likely after such an intense release, but it still makes his chest ache.

“Shh, baby, I got you,” he whispers into Will’s hair, squeezing him tightly and tangling their legs together, doing his best to ground him. “You were so good, you did so good for me, Will. So beautiful.”

Will lets out a soft sob and chants, “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for giving that to me.”

Derek holds him even tighter. “I told you was I gonna take care of you.”

“You did,” Will insists, fighting to breathe evenly, “you always do.”

Overwhelmed, exhausted, and for the first time in one hundred days, relieved, Will falls asleep quickly.

Derek wakes him up after twenty minutes, insisting they clean up for real and drink some water before sleeping through the night. He ends up doing most of the work as Will lays boneless and dead tired, getting them both into soft sleep clothes and back under the blankets in record time.

They’re spooning now, hands clasped together at Will’s chest, breaths matching.

Derek feels the words rumble through Will when he whispers, “I think we’re doing things backwards.”

He makes a curious noise.

Will elaborates, “I don’t usually let a guy put his fingers in my ass on the first date.”

Derek snorts before he can stop himself, giddy with the knowledge that Will is in this, too, that it wasn’t just a lie blurted out in the heat of the moment.

“Well, if we’re considering sex dates, this was our third.”

“Does that mean I should cancel the reservations I made for tomorrow night?”

Derek freezes. “The what?”

Will turns so they’re face to face, letting go of his hand so he can cup his jaw. “I want to wine and dine more than just your dick, Derek.”

He lets his forehead fall forward onto Will’s and laughs loudly in the quiet of the room.

“I mean it,” Will insists with a laugh in his voice, “I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. I was going to ask earlier, but you beat me to the romantic gesture.”

“I think dinner is a little more romantic than finger fucking.”

Will grins wickedly. “I mean, you _ did _light candles.”

Derek shushes him with his lips, breaking away when he can’t stop smiling because this, this is something he gets to do now. He’s not sure what he’s done to deserve this: a cute boy in his bed flirting with him, feeling satiated and sleepy, the curling anticipation of their first date tomorrow night, the soft, warm weight in his chest telling him that he’s wanted. Maybe some good karma is coming back all at once.

Whatever it is, Derek falls asleep that night the same way he wakes up the following morning, arms wrapped around Will, satisfaction in his belly, and love in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yup catch me not writing smut again for another two years. Definitely filled my quota for a while.  
(Don’t @ me over this idk how sex with penises works okay im doing my best)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe my ace wlw ass wrote porn featuring boys lol me neither. 
> 
> Uhhh please leave feedback but dont be mean my fragile heart cant take it. But also...is this good? Is it garbage? lmk  
I should probably edit this again but reading back your own smut is...weird. Lmfao I'm literally too ace for this I just want my favorite characters to make each other feel good??
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, we can yell about hockey boys: thechoicewasallmine


End file.
